meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Territory
Role Play Center '''Kingdom Territory '''belongs to the Commandos. This is where role playing for the Commandos happens. Please read the Role Play Rules. Archive Kingdom Territory/Archive 2000 Kingdom Territory/Archive 2001 Janaury 2002 It was a new day at the Commandos's burrow. The Commandos had moved burrows the day before. A storm forced them down early so there was a lot of work to be done on the new burrow. New dominant male Subaru was up first. By instinct he started to dig up the entrance of the new burrow. Soon Cookie, Theia and Freya were up. Mercury and Thor emerged a little later. Sir Rock (talk) 04:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Libitina was up next and she was heavily pregnant. Athena, Selena and Loki were soon up. Padfoot and Elvis soon followed. With no pups in the burrow no on needed to stay behind and babysit. The Commandos had been using this burrow since the males had joined the group. Libitina decided it was time to move. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Subaru, Cookie, Theia, Freya, Mercury and Thor followed the dominant female. It was for the best to find a new burrow for the new pups on their way. Sir Rock (talk) 08:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hestia was the last one up. Without any time to sun herself, she followed Libtina.~Silver Mercury took a sentry post as soon as the Commandos had reached their foraging spot. Subaru started foraging. Freya also took a sentry post. Thor stole a scoprion from Cookie but the Lazuli male didn't mind. Theia was staying away from Libitina because she was pregnant and could evict her. Sir Rock (talk) 02:02, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Theia was right to be worried because Libitina was pregnant and she needed to safe guard her unborn pups. Libitina wasn't much of an evicter, however with the new males in the group she had to adsert her dominance. Her sisters were the biggest threat to her dominance. Athena never had a litter in the group but she was one fo the oldest females and was the first to be evicted from the group. Then She evicted Theia and Artemis. She only hit slamed Freya, Hestia and Selena. Loki didn't have to worry about eviction, first off he was a male and second he wasn't even a year old yet. Padfoot and Elvis were on sentry post and watch the whole event. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Artemis was not surprised at all. However, she was the only evicted female who had had had pups of her own. She did her best to confort hher sisters. Kolo and Catus took sentry posts. Odit foraged nearbyMeerkats123 (talk) 22:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hestia sat down, watching the evicted females. Not sure what she was doing, Hestia walked up to the evicted females.~Silver Subaru busy was foraging. Now that he was a dominant male of another group with a breeding mate he had it good. However things were nice for the other Lazuli males, they didn't have it as nice. Cookie was getting older and family life wasn't as interested or fun as roving. He decided for now the Commandos didn't need him as much so he took to roving. Meanwhile Theia had met up with Athena and Artemis. Freya was keeping a low profile and foraging near Thor and Mercury. Sir Rock (talk) 00:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Libitina was slowly leading the group to another burrow. She wanted her pups to have a clean burrow to be born in. Artemis' pups were now old enough to fend for themselves and the Commandos had stayed in their old burrow too long. Padfoot and Elvis went with Cookie to go roving. Loki watched the males go. One day he go roving too but for now he was too young. Selena watched Hestia go off with the other evicted females. Libitina had missed her since she was younger and never had a litter. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:39, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Butch, Cactus and Kolo headed off to go roving with the other males. Butch met up with Padfoot while Cactus met up with Cookie and Kolo met up with Elvis. Gecko was returning from his own successful roving trip. So, he had no reason to go with the Lazuli males. Instead, he happily foraged near Subaru, like he would have done with Hades in the past. Meerkats123 (talk) 21:49, January 10, 2013 (UTC) By the Libitina had led the group to a new burrow. Selena went inside to check it out while Loki stayed outside to help with renovations. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Subaru also went into the burrow to check it out. Freya, Mercury and Thor stayed outside to helped clean out the entrance. Once the burrow was given the clear, they went inside to dig it out. Meanwhile the evicted females had followed the Commandos to the new burrow. Theia was watching the group from afar. Once Libitina had her litter they would stand a better chance at rejoining the mob. Sir Rock (talk) 15:16, January 12, 2013 (UTC) The Commandos spend the night at the new burrow where Libitina gave birth to three pups. The next day she would be one of the last meerkats up. First up was Selena. She waited for a while till the others started to emerged one by one. Loki came out an hour later and was soon followed by his mother Libitina. Over a a near by bolt hole, the evicted females had taken shelther. Athena was the first of the evicted females to come up. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Theia was up next at the bolt hole. She joined Athena and groomed her. Meanwhile at the Commandos new burrow, Subaru was up next. Thor soon followed him with Mercury emerging next. Freya was one of the last up. Since she had just witness Libitina evict the other females, Freya volunteered to babysit. She wanted to stay on Libitina's good side. Sir Rock (talk) 15:26, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Athena was waiting for Hestia and Artemis to wake up and join her and Theia. She was eager to find the Commandos and see if Libitina had her pups. She just wanted to be back in the group. Meanwhiel over at the Commandos, with a babysitter choicen Libitina led the group out for the day. Selena took a sentry post. Libitina was starving so she started foraging right away. She ate a worm and then a scorpion while Loki found a cricket. Padfoot and Elvis were still out forving. Aniju Aura (talk) 15:38, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers